Interest in fuel cell batteries as power sources for portable electronic devices has grown. A fuel cell is an electrochemical cell that uses materials from outside the cell as the active materials for the positive and negative electrodes. Because a fuel cell does not have to contain all of the active materials used to generate electricity, the fuel cell can be made with a small volume relative to the amount of electrical energy produced compared to other types of batteries.
Fuel cells can be categorized according to the types of materials used in the positive electrode (cathode) and negative electrode (anode) reactions. One category of fuel cell is a hydrogen fuel cell using hydrogen as the negative electrode active material and oxygen as the positive electrode active material. When such a fuel cell is discharged, hydrogen is oxidized at the negative electrode to produce hydrogen ions and electrons. The hydrogen ions pass through an electrically nonconductive, ion permeable separator and the electrons pass through an external circuit to the positive electrode, where oxygen is reduced.
In some types of hydrogen fuel cells, hydrogen is formed from a fuel supplied to the positive electrode side of the fuel cell, and hydrogen is produced from the supplied fuel. In other types of hydrogen fuel cells, hydrogen gas is supplied to the fuel cell from a source outside the fuel cell. A fuel cell system can include a fuel cell battery, including one or more fuel cells (such as a fuel cell stack), and a hydrogen source, such as a fuel tank, a hydrogen tank or a hydrogen gas generator. Gas generators that supply gas to a fuel cell can be an integral part of the fuel cell system, they can be removably coupled to the fuel cell system, or they can include replaceable components containing reactants. A removable gas generator can be replaced with another one when the gas producing reactants have been consumed. Removable gas generators can be disposable (intended for only a one-time use) or refillable (intended for use multiple times) to replace consumed reactant materials.
A hydrogen gas generator uses one or more materials containing hydrogen that can react to produce hydrogen gas. Hydrogen generators can produce hydrogen using a variety of materials and a variety of methods for initiating the release of hydrogen gas. The release of hydrogen gas can be initiated in various ways, such as hydrolysis and thermolysis. For example, two reactants can produce hydrogen and byproducts. Examples of hydrogen-containing materials include liquid or gaseous hydrocarbons (such as methanol), hydrides (such as metal hydrides and chemical hydrides), alkali metal silicides, metal/silica gels, water, alcohols, dilute acids, and organic fuels (such as N-ethylcarbazon and perhydrofluorene). A hydrogen-containing compound can react with another reactant to produce hydrogen gas when the reactants are mixed together, in the presence of a catalyst, heat or an acid, or a combination thereof. A hydrogen-containing compound can be heated to evolve hydrogen, e.g., by desorption or a thermochemical decomposition reaction.
In selecting hydrogen-containing materials for use in a hydrogen generator, consideration may be given to the following: (a) stability during long periods of time when the hydrogen generator is not in use, (b) ease of initiation of release of hydrogen gas, (c) the amount of energy that must be provided to sustain the release of hydrogen gas, (d) the maximum operating temperature for the release of hydrogen gas, and (e) the total volume of hydrogen that can be produced per unit of volume and per unit of mass of the hydrogen-containing material(s).
In order to provide hydrogen over a long period of time without developing a very high pressure within the hydrogen generator, it is desirable to generate the hydrogen on an as-needed basis. This requires controlling the release of hydrogen gas, such as by reacting only a limited quantity of reactant at a time.
It is desirable to provide a hydrogen generator capable of supplying hydrogen gas to a fuel cell battery that has one or more of the following features: capable providing a large total volume of hydrogen gas per unit of mass and per unit of volume of the hydrogen generator, capable of controlling the reaction of the reactant(s) to efficiently provide hydrogen on an as-needed basis without producing an excessive internal pressure within the hydrogen generator, able to operate at or below a desired maximum temperature, all or a portion of the hydrogen generator in a fuel cell system can be replaced after all of the hydrogen in the hydrogen-containing materials has been released, long-term durability and reliability and easy and economic manufacturing.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.